Waiting on You
by TGIF
Summary: Hildes stays up late on night waiting for Duo.*DONE*


AN: Hey all! I'm back again. I really don't know why I am writing this story. I'm sticking here, working on my 20th pixie stick, watching the Power Puff Girls marathon, and waiting for my boyfriend to call. I'm so pathetic. If you have a boyfriend or girlfriend at home, CALL THEM THEY ARE WAITING ON YOU!!!!! Enjoy ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Waiting on You  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilde sat on the top of the stairs. It was 3:30 a.m. Duo hadn't returned home after going out to get a beer. Not that this was the first time Duo hadn't come home. This was starting to become a habit for him. Of course he would always be home before 8:30 a.m., the usually time Hilde would wake up.  
  
'What, dose he think I am stupid?! Of course I am going to realize weather or not he comes home in the middle of the night. Damn Duo.'  
  
Hilde was getting tired of waiting for Duo. He had never waited this late to come home. Normally he would be home by 1 o'clock, 2 tops. This was definitely the first time Duo had stayed out this long. Hilde was starting to worry.  
  
Just then, the door opened, then shut with a loud shut (if that makes since to you).  
  
Hilde got up from her spot on the floor and returned to her room. What could she do, yell at Duo, tell him how irresponsible he is? Naw, that would be a waste of time. Lord know that she had tried that before. But did it work, of course not, why would it?  
  
Hilde closed the door to her room and sat on the bed. She turned on the tv and covered up herself with the covers.  
  
  
  
"Damn, my head", Duo said walking over to the couch.  
  
He flopped down on it and started channel surfing. Commercial tv was all that was on. He flipped to the Home Shopping Network.  
  
'Nothing is on, my head hurts like hell, after killing that guy, I'll be going to jail', Duo sung to himself.  
  
He heard the ceiling creak above him.  
  
'Hilde's room', he thought. 'Is she up?'  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out."  
  
Duo climbed the stairs, they seemed longer than what he remembered. AS he came upon Hilde's room, he could see a dim light appearing from below the door. The faint sound of a tv was also heard, although he wasn't sure weather the sound was from the one down stairs or was it hers. Duo knocked on the door.  
  
"Hilde, ya in there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Duo twisted the handle on the door, it opened with a squeal. He entered the room looking around the room, seeing Hilde on he bed, asleep.  
  
He smiled at the sight and turned off the tv. We then walked over to Hilde and pulled the covers around her.  
  
'She smells so good', Duo thought.  
  
He stroked her cheek, noticing it was damp.  
  
'She's been crying.'  
  
Duo sat on the bed, carefully not to wake her.  
  
'She is so beautiful when she sleeps.'  
  
Duo stared at Hilde for the longest time. He watched her stomach go up and down, she tossed in her sleep. Then she started mumbling things that were not able sensible.  
  
"Duo....not.....came home....don't.....leave. NO! NO DON'T!"  
  
Hilde was getting frantic. She tossed and turned in her sleep. She began kicking and screaming. Duo was getting worried, so he woke her up.  
  
"Hilde wake up", Duo said while shaking her, "Hilde it's me, Duo, wake up!"  
  
"NO DUO, NO! NOT AGAIN! DON'T GO!"  
  
"Hilde, I'm here with you. Hilde wake up, it's a dream!"  
  
Duo shook her with one last shake. Hilde's whole body took in the vibration, and her eyes snapped open.  
  
Hilde was in a cold sweat. Her body started to tremble and silent tears started to fall. She turned her head to focus on her savior. The blurry vision began to clear, and she saw who she had been hoping to.  
  
"Oh Duo", Hilde said while throwing her arms around Duo's neck.  
  
"Duo, please don't leave again. Please!"  
  
Hilde was sobbing onto Duo shirt. She was starting to become hysterical. Duo was shocked. He'd never seen Hilde in this much... pain. And he had caused it. Or did he?  
  
'Of course you did, she's screaming your name.'  
  
"Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do whatever it is I did to upset you."  
  
"Duo please don't leave me again."  
  
"Don't worry Hilde Babe, I'm never letting you go again."  
  
Hilde's tears subsided. She stopped quivering and was now resting in Duo's arms. Duo looked down at Hilde, he had never seen her get so worked up over something like this. He wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb and laid his head on Hilde's head.  
  
"Babe, I'm so sorry. I never intended to hurt you in any way."  
  
"I know Duo, but you didn't know, so it's not your fault. I should have told you that you absents was effecting me."  
  
Duo hugged Hilde even tighter. He never wanted to let her go. She was his reason for living. He only wish that she would know that.  
  
"I love you Duo."  
  
She looked up at Duo, he was the person she lived for. Without him in her life, there would be no point in life. Hilde stroked his face, bring it closer to hers. As they inched closer Duo made one more statement.  
  
"I love you Hilde", he said, sealing it with a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well that was my story. Oh, and my boyfriend did call as I was in the middle of the fic. Hehe, Hope you liked, let me know.-TGIF^_^ 


End file.
